<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>people to lean on by the_nerd_youre_looking_for</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212880">people to lean on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerd_youre_looking_for/pseuds/the_nerd_youre_looking_for'>the_nerd_youre_looking_for</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Author is trans, Coming Out, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Original Parent Characters - Freeform, Trans Male Character, Trans Tim Stoker (The Magnus Archives), everyone in this podcast is trans that includes everyone, rip me ig, sighs so many fics in trans tim tag r just porn, supportive family, trust me im also trans, very self indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:29:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nerd_youre_looking_for/pseuds/the_nerd_youre_looking_for</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is 16 when he finally decides to come out to his family for the second time. And, in true Tim fashion, he has to make a joke of it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Stoker &amp; Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>people to lean on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sighs i love trans tim stoker sm and it's mostly bcus i project a lot onto him and he is a great comfort character of mine</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This wasn't the first time Tim had come out. He'd told his family he was bisexual a few years ago, and they all took it very well. His dad even said he might be bi too, but he wasn't really sure. Of course his friends had reacted well, he'd been the "token cishet" of the friend group up until he was 14. Turns out that queer people do naturally lump together. So he didn't really think he'd be this nervous about doing it a second time. But each time he thought about telling his family, anxiety knotted up in his stomach until he felt ready to throw up. </p><p>It had taken him longer to realize he was trans. Mostly because, he thinks, he was always allowed to be masculine so he never felt too uncomfortable being pressured to do "girly" things. He'd kept his hair short since he was 6, all but sworn off wearing dresses and skirts at 10, and went by a more neutral nickname for most of his life. Maybe he should've noticed earlier, all things considering, but what was he meant to do about it? It wasn't until puberty that things got rough, and even then he didn't put the dots together. Maybe he just never knew how to connect them, never had the language to pin down just <em>why </em>everything felt so uncomfortable and wrong. He'd only learned what being transgender was when he met his current group of friends and met openly queer people for the first time. That was when he was about 13, and still he never put together that he was trans until last year. </p><p>It had gone really well with his friends. Of course they'd all accepted him happily and barely stumbled in using his new name and pronouns. Of course, he wasn't really out to the greater school population. That was definitely a lot, especially trying to get teachers to refer to him correctly. Some would outright refuse to use the nickname nearly everybody called him. So he was alright with just some people knowing at school.</p><p>Tim was nearly certain that his family would be fine with it. Logically, his parents were very accepting of LGBT things and were cool with a great many other things. Danny was easily accepting of most things Tim did, excluding things like enjoying pineapple pizza which he was fairly sure was just exaggeration. So, logically, he was fairly sure it wouldn't be a huge issue for them to accept him. But emotionally...well, he wondered if supporting LGBT rights was as far as they were willing to go with it. It might turn out that, while his parents were all for trans rights, having a trans child would be too much for them. And there were plenty of people who support the LGB part of the acronym but not much after that. Tim has seen his fair share of coming out horror stories, as he figures most queer kids have. He doesn't want it to be like that for him, to think your parents will love and accept you only to be kicked to the curb or something. He figures if he expects the rejection it won't hurt so much if it happens, but he also figures that the rejection is unlikely to occur and he's being stressed over nothing, but he can't ever be sure, really. </p><p>But he did promise himself that the next time he would be able to easily come out to them, he would. Tim really didn't want to have a whole sit-the-family-down-conversation again like he did when he came out as bi. That was just awkward and made him even more nervous to do it. Felt too formal and official. No, if he really did have to come out as trans (which he figured he did, at some point, might as well get it out of the way), he would make it fun. Natural. </p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>As it turned out, that chance came about a week later, when they were all on their way home from Tim's basketball game (that was another thing he'd have to figure out, sports. If he didn't want to be out to the entire school but also didn't want to be on the girls' teams). It was a nice evening and they'd all gone out to get some ice cream after, as per Stoker tradition, and it was definitely going to be late once they got home but that was just how it was. It was, all around, very nice. Everyone was laughing at some gross joke Danny made, probably about farts or something. Thirteen-year-old humor is...lacking. </p><p>"You people." Their mom laughed from the driver's seat. "At least I'm not entirely surrounded by gross boys, huh?" Her eyes were smiling in the rear-view mirror, expecting a similar response from Tim.</p><p>He swallowed hard and firmly stomped down the absolute mess of butterflies that were making a mess of his stomach. He had promised himself and Tim Stoker doesn't go back on promises, he thought. "Well," he started, smiling awkwardly. "You sort of are. Sorry 'bout that, Ma." He gripped his seat tightly with sweating palms and stared firmly down at his shoes. He did not want to see how everybody was reacting, he decided.</p><p>It was quiet for a second before a whoop from Danny broke the silence. "Aw yeah!" He shouted. "Boys win the house!" Because Tim wasn't looking, he was surprised by Danny grabbing his hand and shaking it with exaggerated enthusiasm. "Welcome to the club!" </p><p>"Well, looks like you are surrounded by gross boys, honey." Their dad chuckled. He reached over to gently punch Tim on the shoulder. "It's alright, I don't mind having another son."</p><p>Tim, who was most definitely <em>not </em>about to cry, finally looked up. His mom was still smiling, his dad looked fairly unbothered, and Danny was going off about how cool it was that he had a big brother. It was...well. It was good. He hadn't expected anything, really, or he'd tried not to, but this wasn't what he'd planned for. He'd expected to have to defend himself, to point out all the ways he <em>knew </em>he was a boy, how no he wasn't too young to know and no he wasn't doing it just for a trend or something. In the best possible way, his plans went right out the window. Tim smiled, shaking slightly, and let out a quiet laugh. "Right," he said (and maybe he <em>was </em>about to cry). "Well, just thought I should let you know. You're surrounded by gross boys."</p><p>His mom shook her head and sighed. "What am I going to do with you all." She chuckled. "I'll bet you've got a new name picked out?"</p><p>"Uh, yeah." He said. "Timothy, or, or Tim for short. Probably just Tim." He let go of his death grip on the car seat, feeling his heart rate go down a bit. This was good. His family all sort of nodded and made their mental notes about the change, and the conversation moved on. It was good.</p><p> </p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>Things didn't change a lot. It was still the usual busy hive the Stoker household always had been, trying to get to schools and jobs and sports and clubs and <em>just</em> making it work out. His parents were still a little embarrassing and Danny was still trying to settle on a hobby and Tim was still just...doing his thing. So in that sense, no, things really didn't change at all.</p><p>But in a whole other sense, everything did. It was the "Tim, can you pass the ketchup" at dinner or Danny being told to go get his brother or in a bunch of other ways. It was how his parents had helped him switch from the girls' to the boys' teams at school, which was admittedly a bit of a hassle and pretty nerve-wracking at times, but it was worth it in the end. It was how he got a binder for his birthday and how he'd gotten set up with a therapist to discuss HRT plans. It was all honestly a lot sometimes, but it was good. It was all very good. </p><p>Tim got to graduate high school with his proper name on the diploma and everything. It was a lot. But it was so unbelievably good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>throws my hat in the ring for Fics With Tim Being Trans That Aren't Actually Just Porn</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>